


Cold Magicks

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Marvel Poetry [9]
Category: New Mutants (Comics), The New Mutants (2020), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Freeform, I hope it's good, Poetry, out of my comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Illyana is a child when the demons take her
Series: Marvel Poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373
Kudos: 6





	Cold Magicks

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Rodrigo (@Ro1Argo)

Illyana is a child when the demons take her

She returns aged, headstrong, and cold

She might be a hero

But she's got some wickedness in her

She is a Queen of Limbo after all

She scares the most awful creatures

With a swing of her sword


End file.
